Talk:Girl Meets the Real World/@comment-26999065-20160820044926
An impossibly complicated topic is addressed in too short a time to really say much about it, but we see some good things. The clearest message comes from our citizen of the world, Auggie, by his desire that moves him to do something, and how Topanga explains how even that little bit makes a difference, despite the overall effect being rather miniscule. Are people basically Good or basically Evil? I reject the very premise of the argument (and can’t say much about the argument for the sun shinning, either, since we never heard the details of exactly what they were arguing). Not every thing is black or white, day or night, one way or the other, with us or against us. Regardless, as for human nature being good OR evil, there are many shades of neutral between the extremes, but mostly it should be noted people, as individuals, are capable of both acts of good and acts of evil. Thus, I suppose one might be considered good or evil if the overall average of all their actions tended strongly one way more than the other, but as labels go, this is a pretty useless one in practical and pragmatic terms. Who is to say? We may, ultimately, judge individual actions, but none of us are in a position to judge the whole of another person’s life or ever have all the facts. Perhaps it is just best we are mindful of our own actions, our own little plot of land, or our own stretch of beach, knowing the consequences of how our actions make us and others feel, so we may then adjust our actions accordingly to something we’d more strongly desire to be. In that way, we lead by example. If our actions are good and others follow, then so much the better. If our actions are evil and others follow, then so much the worse. These are our choices. What prevents us from doing evil if evil is fun, profitable, or advantageous? Why do good if it’s not fun, doesn’t feel good, loses us money or wealth, or puts us at a disadvantage? Mostly, one only sees the very short-term consequences of their evil or good actions when thinking like that. If I do this now, what happens right now? But a longer view, harder to see, I admit, is that doing good now makes us feel better overall later, less hypocritical, and maximizes how well our neighbors feel about us and treat us in return. Doing evil, conversely, tends to isolate us, which usually feels bad, often makes us hypocrites, and maximizes how poorly our neighbors think of us or treat us. In a Me vs. the Whole World scenario, there is only one of Me, while the Whole World is, with that one trivial exception, made up of neighbors. There will always be more of them. If you go it alone, you can’t help but lose (statistically speaking). So we do unto others as we would have others do unto us – not for religious reasons, or even immediate rewards, but philosophical ones, and pragmatic ones, too, as in game theory where this will maximize our chances of living a longer, healthier, and happier life. But that’s the long view. Count yourself lucky if you can see that far. Even if it’s not guaranteed, it just becomes more probable. Instead do evil, treat your neighbors badly, and when the chips are down, they won’t be there for you and you may not survive. Also no guarantee of failure there, but it becomes more probable you will fail sooner than you otherwise might have. Therefore it may just be a matter of enlightened self interest. Not a load of laughs in this episode – some, many small ones, even, but no serious side splitting moments. Smackle continues to be amusing, and despite sporadic fantasies about Lucas, Smarkle seems stronger than ever as we see how Farkle’s intellectual prowess arouses Smackle more than Lucas really seems to. We have a call back to the Riley Committee again – a well meaning but ultimately destructive force in Riley’s life (and apparently one way for Maya to extract cash from Farkle). They aren’t doing her any favors by keeping her ignorant of what’s out there and keeping her in the dark. This assignment is helping prepare her for what’s out there. ''Girl Meets The Real World ''(as opposed to Girl sees even more of Riley Town). I’m sorry we didn’t have a call back to Morotia M. Black. She’s the dark side of Riley. Not Sassy Halter-top, though I suppose the Halter-top could be sparkly and black instead of sparkly and red and could be worn by Morotia. I wouldn't mind having that picture. I liked the episode – it at least addressed something pretty important. I’m not thrilled with the depth of the arguments – they seem specious in most cases, but what more can be done in only 24 minutes? Riley, for example, pointing out there is evil in the world hardly proves anything or masterfully beats Farkle’s argument (which isn’t really much better). Simply pointing out there are good things in the world, too, refutes Riley’s assertion the existence of evil in the world makes all people evil. We are born, I would say, as neutral beings – much like most things in nature – but by nurture, more than nature (in the absence of mental defect like sociopathy or psychopathy) and we learn from others and those around us. The Secret Of Life. Well, perhaps the Secret of Social Living.